All For What You Think Is Right
by hiya16
Summary: Keirin is betrayed and left being a leader of the Death Dealers. With this comes along the responsibility of protecting the kingdom and the people he loves. With his kingdom at war that job isn't easy. This story doesn't really follow PJO series. But I used characters from there. A little romance. Please review so I know if I should pursue this story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Making father proud

After the roar of battle and defeated screams of the dying, this silence was deafening. After what just happened it seems unrealistic that it could be this quiet. At the academy I never imagined it would be like this.

Considering this was an insignificant skirmish between us Death Dealers and low class bandits (which who caused just enough trouble to get us involved) this was a very bloody battle, on their part anyway. It just turned into a massacre when we started fighting. They didn't stand a chance against our strategy, magic, and sword abilities.

"Keirin?" I heard my father yell. "Keirin, where are you son?"

"Over here father!" I shouted as I stood from my kneeling position.

Bodies were burned and slashed all around me. They tried to foolishly charge me head on because I'm only 17 and still young and innocent looking. That was a deadly miscalculation for them to make.

We learned never to underestimate our enemies. Always expect the most powerful and skilled fighters or your big headedness might just be your downfall. "For example", I thought to myself as I looked around.

I watched my father approach me with the grace in his walk that said he was part of something much more. He walked with pride that I someday want to have. He didn't have so much as a spot of blood or dirt on his armor which made me question whether he joined the battle or not.

My father was known for his looks. Women wanted him and men envied him. His long Auburn hair flowed down to his shoulders. He had smooth flawless skin even for his age and countless battles he's been in. His eyes were a light brown, compared to the color of smooth, light wood. He had high cheekbones and not to full lips. He had a smooth, elegant facial structure and his body followed the same structure. He is sometimes referred to as the angel of death for his "beauty" as they say.

I feel like I don't have any of these traits. But everyone says I have the same facial and body structure as him. I get my "beautiful" smile as my mother puts it from him as well. My raven black hair follows my mother, Hecate's and I received my purple eyes from my mother too. My hair is never smooth and straight like my fathers. It's always messy and never looks calm, cool, and collected like his.

As my father walked up, followed by two more Death Dealers that always guard him when in battle, approached he said, "Well Keirin it looks as though you handle yourself quite well," as he chuckled.

"Well this wasn't really a test to my abilities father, these were just unskilled bandits," I stated. "They didn't even know any kind of magic," I continued.

"Well son, there was still quite a few of them to deal with," he said.

"But-" I started to say getting embarrassed, but he interrupted with "But nothing Keirin. You still didn't even get a scratch on you. With this many enemies even I expected you to at least get a little roughed up,".

"Well it was nice to know that you had high expectations for me father," I joked.

He clapped me on the shoulder and said "Trust me I did, but you still past my expectations."

He smiled at me with so much pride I felt completely revitalized. I know it's not right but I always seek my father's approval.

"Well my son, we should head back and report to Lord Hades," my father said.

"Yes, father," I replied as I followed him to the carriage that would take us back to the castle.

My father, Thanatos Creed, along with Lord Hades founded our organization. It was created to protect and serve the royal bloodline. My father is the leader of the group and King Hades most trusted personal bodyguard. Me being his son and top student from my class, I am assigned with the duty of protecting Lord Hades' first born child, Lady Bianca. They went as far as having me swear an oath of loyalty to her.

Her safety being my first priority even over the Lord Hades himself. My duty is to protect her at all costs. Risking my life and even others to protect hers. I don't mind this even if it is extreme. The reason being, Lady Bianca is my best friend. I would risk my life for her, even if I haven't made that oath.

* * *

As we headed back to the capitol, I couldn't help but wonder why the old king Kronos wanted to divide his land among his three children Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. The traditional way was to pass on the kingdom to the eldest, which happens to be Lord Hades. But ever since Kronos past on and left such a wish in his will, there has been a power struggle between the three kingdoms. Resulting in constant political and physical warfare.

Usually they fight over what rights they have to land or treasures found in territories that might be their's or might not. Sometimes over reuniting the land, which is manly pushed by Zeus. Zeus wishes total control over the land to secure his seat of power. He fears that his two brothers might unite to overthrow him.

He's so paranoid as to threaten war against either Poseidon or King Hades over every little thing that he thinks might threaten his reign. King Hades wishes for this land to be separate so the power can be balanced. Poseidon wishes for the same as King Hades, which doesn't help Zeus relax because his two brothers side against him.

The land is divided into three equal parts. Each Lord was given a specific land which old high king Kronos believed would benefit each Lord the most.

King Hades' territory has valuable mineral mines and caverns, which brings profit to our Kingdom. But to balance out the power, we lack in food resources which Zeus sells us. Our Kingdom is placed in mountains and forests, which is very hard to navigate if you don't know the land. Our territory connects to both Poseidon and Zeus, with an impassible Black Sea to our backs.

Our military strength relies on our warriors and our superior magic abilities. But we lack in numbers compared to Zeus and Poseidon.

Poseidon's territory is funded by all the profits you can get from the sea. Poseidon is bountiful in naval ships and products from the sea. He sells the ships and sea products to King Hades and Zeus. Poseidon lacks in minerals and other things to make armor and weapons which we provide. Poseidon's land is rather flat and most of his cities are along the coasts.

His naval military far outshines either Zeus' or King Hades'. His Calvary isn't anything to ignore either, when it comes to war on land. The draw backs to this is that Poseidon's strategic abilities and magic abilities are dull in comparison to King Hades' and Zeus'.

Zeus' Kingdom income comes from the food resources he sales to King Hades and Poseidon. But Zeus also lacks in minerals for armor and weapons as, well as sea products. Zeus' military strength is the strategic abilities and his Infantry unites.

But to think the old king Kronos came up with this setup was genius. He balanced everything to wear each brother had to rely on each other to maintain their kingdom. Another of Kronos' brilliant ideas was to assign a neutral territory that is controlled by Lady Hestia. This land is located in the junction where all 3 territories meet. It is the place where each King meets to hold their council and other political events to maintain peace between each kingdom.

Since it is a neutral territory, no warfare is allowed in Lady Hestia's land, which is among the ancient laws. We call this place "The Hearth" because it is where peace is controlled.

My thoughts were interrupted by my father who asked, "Keirin, what has you thinking so intently this whole time?".

"Nothing father. I was just thinking how high king Kronos' wish for the land to be divided into three parts, was so genuinely planned to balance the power," I replied.

"I disagree," he replied seriously.

I looked at him questioningly saying, "What do you mean?".

"Well I believe the land should have been united under King Hades' rule,".

"Better be careful father, that's a very revolutionary way of thinking," I replied jokingly. "It could be dangerous of you to say that!".

"No need to worry Keirin," he replied laughing. "I don't think my idea will become reality," he continued.

"Look we're approaching the Capitol," he said, pointing out the carriage. I looked at the familiar glistening black walls that surrounded the city and felt at ease because we finally made it home.

* * *

As we rode through the city, making our way to the palace, I noticed nothing has changed since the two weeks I've been gone. People still buzzed around shopping and talking in the shops. Unaware of the hardships of that, we Death Dealers do to keep this peace for the Kingdom.

I didn't hate them as you might think. I envied them. They are able to live normal lives, with the only hard decisions is what to eat for supper.

Mother always said I didn't have to become a Death Dealer, I could have been anything I wanted. But my father always said I should put my extraordinary magic abilities I received from my mother to protect this Kingdom.

Of course the need to make my father proud drove me to pick this profession. I don't mind it though, it's an honorable work. I'm proud to be part of such a group.

As we passed through the castle gates, I got more excited to tell mother and Lady Bianca about the battle. Wow, I guess I still have childish ideas even though I'm approaching the adult stage of my life. As we came to a stop, a servant opened the carriage for us. Father and I ascended the the dark marble staircase to the giant door decorated in many different kind of colored jewels.

King Hades does kind of flaunt his riches, with his castle designs but it isn't totally flashy. He still maintained a lot of darkness and intimidation to the castle. It does represent the person who this castle was built for.

"Keirin, why don't you go check on your mother? I'll inform Lord Hades of our success with the bandits," my father said.

I nodded in response and went straight to my mothers room on the second floor. My mother was in her room as usual. I guess I shouldn't expect different given her health conditions.

She's really weak and has been bed ridden for two years, do to the immense magical power that fights her body. Her body can't sustain it and it's slowly killing her. We researched multiple methods to help her, but we can't find anything to cure her. All we can manage, is to slow the process by draining her magic every once in awhile, but the magic already has taken it's toll on her.

As I enter the room she smiled at me with her warmest smile and I couldn't help but smile back. My mother was still the most beautiful woman I ever seen. With her slender face, pale skin, and natural beauty that rivals Aphrodite, I could see why my father chose her. The dark raven hair I received from her, flowed in curls all the way to the bottom of her back. The other trait I was given from her was her purple eyes that shine with brightness, which give me comfort.

"I'm back mother," I said as she sat up in bed. I kissed her on the cheek while she said "Well how did it go Keir? Was it what you expected?".

I looked down and that's all she need to see, to know what I was feeling. She put her hand on my cheek and said "It gets easier my son. You're still young and might not understand but you're doing the right thing by protecting this kingdom and all who live in it. Always find resolve in what you're doing. It might be difficult but it's all for what you think is right. Keep fighting for what you think is right, with all your heart, and you will always succeed."

I put my hand over hers and smiled. "I know, but it's still hard to take lives. But thank you mother," I said appreciatively.

"It will always be hard, but when it gets easier, then there's a problem," she said knowingly, pulling her hand away.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. "So how are you? Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just that Zeus has called Hades and Poseidon to a council meeting at the Hearth in three days," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It amazes me how you still know what's going on in the kingdom," I said chuckling.

"Well it's thanks to that nice, young girl Bianca. She visited me often when you were away. She knew I'd be lonely since you and your father were gone. She's such a sweet girl Keirin, you should marry that girl some day," she said with a wicked grin.

"Ugh, mother it's not like that. You know I'm sworn to her as her protector. And besides she's a princess and I'm just a Death Dealer. Nobility marries Nobility,"

"Oh Keir, you of all people should know that girl doesn't need as much protecting as her father thinks. And you should know Lord Hades doesn't follow that rule! He married that beautiful women, Persephone. She wasn't nobility, just a daughter of the rich women Demeter, who owns all those farms," my mother said, with a wave of her hand.

"Besides, I think she likes you," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "She talked about you awfully a lot when you were gone," she continued.

I got a little curious as to what they said about me, but father walked in with a smile after seeing my mother. "We'll continue this discussion later Keir," she said with a smirk, that made me worry what she was planning. She loves meddling in my life as much as possible.

"Ah! the Angel of Death returns from battle unharmed again," my mother said chuckling as my father gave her a kiss.

"Yes, unharmed! Much to your dismay, I assume," he reputed back jokingly. He then looked at me with a smile. "Well looks like we have another trip. This time instead of physical battle, we're having a political one at The Hearth," he continued.

"Mother mentioned something about that," I said. "Am I to come along?". My father nodded in response.

"Lord Hades requested it, and even if he didn't, Bianca is going so you most likely would be too. So, make sure you're ready and packed because we leave in one day," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied with a arm across my chest and a bow. My father nodded, as if saying he accepted the salute.

"Well, I guess I should go clean up," I said as I walked to the door.

"Don't forget to come back later Keir," my mother said.

"Will do, mother," I responded as I left to go to bath in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Calm before the storm

As I eased myself into the steaming bath, I heard a knocking at the door. I sighed and leaned my head back. I never get a break, I thought to myself as I asked who it was.

"It's Bianca, are you descent? May I come in?" she asked. At least she asked, I thought. Besides, the only part that was showing was my chest and arms, which were sitting on the side of the tub. It was long enough so I could stretch my legs out, I quite liked that.

"Yes, it's fine m'lady," I said, as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and then close. I heard her light footsteps approaching my bath and then heard the chair squeak, as she sat down beside me. I opened my left eye to peek at her. She wasn't looking directly at me, with her long, smooth, obsidian colored hair hiding part of her face. But I could still see the crimson on her cheeks. Her pale skin didn't hide a blush very well.

"You know you didn't have to come in if you felt uncomfortable about it. You could have waited in my room," I stated. She then looked me directly in the eyes, as is she was making sure she didn't look other places. She can be so awkward at times.

I got a full few of her face now. Her face was lean a beautiful to me. I loved the contrast of her dark features, with her pale skin. But her dark astonishing eyes paralyzed me for an instance. Her eyes can show so much emotion at times, but they can hide them as well. Apparently not in a situation as this, it seems. I could see the embarrassment in them. I found it cute myself.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," she said defiantly. Well I wouldn't have said you could come in, if I was uncomfortable about it, I though to myself.

"Thanks for the consideration," I said, as I smirked. "But, I take it you came to tell me something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were in one piece, for myself," she said, with a hint of relief in her eyes. "And I wanted to ask if you're coming to The Hearth for the meeting. Apparently, the Kings and the other nobles are bringing their children, that are of age, I mean," she continued.

"So I take it Nico isn't coming along?" I asked, really knowing the answer. Of course he isn't, he's three years younger than Bianca, and she wasn't able to go until this year.

"No, my father says he's to young. I agree with him," she said with a hint of the protectiveness you always hear in her voice every time you bring up Nico.

I understand the protective instinct, because I have it over my own family. Speaking of my family...

"So, my mother tells me you visited her often, while my father and I were away," I asked, looking at her quizzically.

She smiled with her beautiful white smile before she answered. "Yeah I did. She's a very nice woman. She doesn't seem like the woman in the stories you hear around the castle," she said.

There are plenty of stories of my mother. Usually, over the first war between the three territories. Saying that her magic, combined with my father's magic and battle strategy, saved this kingdom. Some stories saying she could wipe out an entire legion single-handedly. I don't know if these stories are true or not, I never wanted to bother her over it. But, you couldn't tell they were the same woman, if you met her. My mother was sweet to almost everyone. The woman you hear about sounded intimidating and fierce. It sort of makes me proud to be her son, in a weird way.

"Yeah, she isn't anything like you would expect," I said, with pride in my voice.

"Indeed, but, she does have intimidation in her eyes. They seem to always be studying you, with a mad scientist sort of way. No offence, but you have the same exact eyes," she said with a chuckle. "And the same colored hair, except your hair is always sticking up in random places, while hers is more wavy and in control," she said, as she ran her hand through my hair.

I sat up and said "MWUAHAHAHAHAHA, oh yes! Mad indeed!," as I tapped my fingers together, trying to impersonate a mad scientist.

"Oh shut up," she said, as she pushed my head down into the water.

She walked to the door, with her gray, sleeveless, sweetheart neck-lined dress flowing behind her. For some reason this made my heart pound. She half turned back to me. The light hit her just right, where it made her look breath taking. "Hurry up, or you'll be late for supper," she said with an adorable smirk.

I shook my head, getting her wet in the process. She just glared at me and I just gave my sweetest, innocent smile. "Be done in five minutes," I said.

She just squinted before she walked out, slamming the door behind her. I chuckled before I continued to cleaned myself up.

* * *

As I walked out of the bathroom, with just pants, I was drying my hair with a towel, I heard someone gasp. My body tensed up, as I froze in place. Looking up to just see Emily. She was a slender girl, but not where she couldn't fill out an outfit, if she wanted. Her hair was brown and long enough to reach the bottom of her back. She had a tan to her, showing that she was outside quite often. Her dark hair and dark skin pronounced her gorgeous hazel eyes even more.

"Oh, It's you Emily. You scared me," I joked.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were were already in the dining hall," she said nervously.

I laughed. "You're fine. No need to apologize," I said, with a smile. Emily is a good friend of mine. She attends the academy right now. She's a year younger then me, but her healing magic far outshines mine. I could never get the hang of it. Ask me to destroy a horde of bandits, no problem. Ask me to heal your cut? Epic fail. But Emily is working as a servant for now to pay for the academy. She isn't really part of the noble class, but the academy doesn't discriminate. They base you on your magic ability. If you show potential, your admitted.

She looked at my abs then back to my eyes. I widened my eyes and said "Oh, my turn to be sorry," I said, as I blushed slightly. I grabbed a shirt and quickly put it on. I wonder why my body makes her nervous now? She healed me plenty of times.

"So..." I said, as I ran my hand through my hair. It's usually what I do when I'm nervous. "Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"I-I was...going to clean it up?" she said. It seemed more of a question, than a statement. That's when I noticed her hand behind her back. I knew it wasn't a weapon, because she wouldn't betray me like that. I don't think she would steal from me either. She didn't seem like the type to, she was to sweet. I looked at her arm, then back to her hazel eyes. She noticed this action and turned her hidden arm away from me, tucking it farther behind her, the best she could.

"What are you hold-," I began, but was interrupted by Bianca barging into my room. Do I get no privacy? I thought to myself, as I shook my head.

"I thought you said five min-" she began to rant, but saw Emily. She looked at me, then at Emily, who said "M'Lady," while she did a small curtsy, then at me again.

Bianca nodded to Emily, then grabbed my wrist. "Come on! They're waiting for us!" she said while she dragged me out.

"Bye Emily-," I barely got out, before Bianca had me completely out of the room. I just got a glimpse of her in a mid-wave and a sort of sad look in her eyes, before she disappeared from my sight. I made a mental note to ask what she was holding the next time I saw her.

"So, what was that? Did I interrupt something?" She asked without looking back, while she still had me by the hand, dragging me through the corridors.

"What was what? Oh, Emily? No she's just a friend. She's just working as a servant here to pay for here academy lessons. She was just cleaning my room and I startled her when I walked out of the bathroom half naked, drying myself," I replied laughing.

"You were naked?" she asked seriously. She seemed to be stoned face, but I could only see part of her face. But was that jealousy in her eyes? No, probably not.

"_Half_ naked. I had pants on," I replied.

"Oh," was all she said before we got to the dining hall.


End file.
